


3 Years Later

by JTHMManson4



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Bad & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blue Sky, Drugs, Gen, Methamphetamine, Post Season 5, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JTHMManson4/pseuds/JTHMManson4
Summary: It had been three long years since the appearance of Blue Sky on the streets, since Walt's destruction was dealt onto the country. Everyone is thrown into shock when it dares to re-appear mysteriously.





	3 Years Later

Methamphetamine.

It was a dangerous mind-alternating substance still on the streets, seemingly never wanting to disappear, despites its slightly harsher crackdown of law against it. 

A crackdown—in which had started due to a seeming legend about the purest meth.

3 years ago—

A meth kingpin had been discovered, and the story covered throughout all of the nation. 

That kingpin? 

Walter Hartwell White. Heisenberg, as he was known better on the streets. Some random chemist, that had been apparently involved with Gray Matters Technologies--- last job had been of a High School chemistry teacher. 

In the Southwest, the highest purity had been, as of late, 78%, or even of the best of 80%. But that was literally it. Nothing mind blowing like before. 

Attempts had been made to match Blue Sky, but it was nowhere the same. 

Jose. 

That was the name of the 28 year old standing on a street in downtown Albuquerque. He fidgeted, though it was quite subtle. Slight firey embers showed themselves on the tip end of his cigar in between his fingers, as he waited for a fix. Recent graduate of a college, so he had all the time in the world to burn away before finding a job. 

His eyes studied his environment--- 

It was quite a bit of a rundown part of this part of town, but.. it was what it was. Fellow methheads were nearby, but there weren’t a lot to be spoken of. 

Sure, they’ve probably heard of the decent meth being sold around here, but.. the seller tended to keep quiet, to keep it simple as possible. They didn’t want any trouble.

The graduate flickered up his vision, only to let it silently fall onto the man that was his regular seller. 

Jose sucked on the last bit of his cigar, before tossing it to the side. 

With a subtle motion, the seller motioned him to follow. 

The black haired youngster did as he was told, only to be led into an abandoned factory nearby, as they weaved back and forth in the alleyways.  
“Here’s good.” The other voice sounded young also, in his thirties. 

“Alright. So what’s up man?” Jose furrowed his brows, wondering why they had to be back here. 

“Sshhh. I didn’t want the other guys to see it..” The seller’s crew. 

Confusion was on the younger’s face. “….Why?” 

The seller held up a finger, digging into the bag within him. “I figured… since you’re a good buyer and all…. I’d give you this…” Moments later, he pulled out a clear blue type of meth. 

Shock crossed the man’s face. “Wait—what’s this?” 

The seller pushed it towards him. “I’ll let you have it for free. Just for this once.” 

A dumbfounded look was on Jose’s face, as he took it. “U-Uh.. thanks man…”

“It’s methamphetamine, just not my usual.”

“….What kind is it?” 

The seller grinned all of a sudden. "You won't believe it. Blue Sky."

A sense of recognition flashed briefly within Jose's eyes. ".....W-What?" He said in pure disbelief. 

"...You heard me, man."

"HOW? No way man... that has to be fake..."

"No, it's 100% legit. Here, test it." 

Jose opened up the little baggie, and put some powder from the very bottom of the baggie onto his finger. Then he snorted it, feeling the roughness up his nose. It didn't take too long to kick in---

"DAMN, WOW!" He exclaimed, as his seller shushed him fiercely. 

“Damn, wow…” Jose repeated with a small smile, now shaking his head and rubbing at his nose. “….Where’d you get it?” 

“I—“ 

“FREEZE! ALBUQUERQUE POLICE!” Vehicles immediately started to pull around the abandoned area—and the two shocked men let their arms fly up in surrender. 

Though as soon the police started to approach them, they had dared to duck and try to get out of there, hoping for the best, and for the best for the other too. 

Jose zigzagged, weaved, did whatever he could to dodge the police. 

One cop almost caught him off guard, who had seemingly popped out of nowhere in front of the methhead—but Jose slipped out of that situation by going elsewhere. Worry started to creep up within him as he realized he lost track of where his seller had been… 

“S!” He called, the dealer’s nickname. 

“G-GO!” His dealer finally yelled back in response. 

“But---“ 

“JUST GO!” 

Jose whined a bit, and for his hesitation, he had almost gotten grabbed by the ankle by a cop. 

Heavy breathing filled him, as he stood there for several minutes after making sure no other cops were to follow. Chuckles of amusement wre floating over to him, not too far away. “At least we got the dealer….” 

Another voice. “Yeah!” 

Jose’s heart sank. S had been a reliable dealer for him. And not to mention, a sort of a friend—someone who could respect him. Respect easily had gone both ways. 

A sigh finally decided to exit from his lips, as he fished around in his pockets for that Blue Sky. At least that could remind him of the other—his mind making up the decision to keep a tad bit leftover in remembrance. No doubt S wouldn’t be seeing the light of day anytime soon, especially if he had any drugs on him. 

He froze, eyes widening just a bit. 

Where was the Blue Sky? 

His hands frantically searched himself once again—and, finally, a tiny groan left him. Fuck. He must have dropped it. Maybe he could retrieve it later. 

He pushed away the thought of--- 

No, he might not ever see it again. The Police probably had it. 

\--

S had been shoved into a second car with a cry of protest. It was all but silent within the first one, as the passenger seated cop held up the meth in wonder. 

“This can’t be it….” 

“It just might be, Thomas…” The driving cop said in a mere whisper. 

Thomas shook his head, trying to hold back his awe. “I mean…. This shit’s—“ 

“Crap. We’re on the job.” He reprimanded the other, who rolled his eyes. 

“Whatever.” 

“…Don’t ‘whatever’ me, man. Remember—we’re here for the betterment of this sick side of society.” 

“I know, I know...” He furrowed his brows, letting it go at least for now. “But yeah… look at this. This looks strikingly similar to that Blue stuff seen years ago.” 

Thomas’s partner tightened his grip on the steering wheel. 

“I mean.. who could have done this?” 

“I-I don’t know…. Reports say easily that White had been dead within that compound. It couldn’t have been him.” 

Thomas hummed then grinned. “…What if it had been his ghost? OooooOOOooo….” 

His partner, Adam, scoffed disbelievably. There was a beat of silence.

“…..Do we go to the DEA with this?” Thomas said a bit dumbly. 

“Of course.” 

It took them a little while, but sooner than later they had S safely locked up in an interrogation room, all ready to try to squeeze something out of him. Yes. Thomas had been right—the labs came back with positive results about an hour later; it was Blue Sky. Question was…. HOW? 

Adam went back to the laboratory and shoved the little baggie into the scientist’s face who stuttered a bit. ‘’U-Uh—Yes?” 

“….Scan this again.” 

The scientist sighed. “I’m sorry sir, this is most definitely the same percentage of what had matched up before…. 99.1%. Along with that, we’ve called up the DEA and it matches the same properties from what their lab tests had shown.” 

“Just do it, I need to see it for myself.” He emphasized, while the scientist pushed himself grumpily away from his current work. His feet went right over to the machine his team had used earlier. Within a few, short tense minutes, he pulled out a script for the identification of the meth and nearly shoved it in Adam’s face. 

“See?” 

Adam huffed, taking it, eyes scanning over it. He sent a glare. “Alright, alright… you’ve proved your point…” 

The scientist took back the held out script and put it on a table nearby. 

“I suppose the DEA’s coming to visit then.” 

“Yep! They’re be wanting to see you and your partner then.” 

“Makes sense.” Adam said before ducking out of the room, sighing. The poison of the streets was back again. His fist clenched. 

Right down the hall, he took a left and almost bumped into someone. He hastily muttered an apology, and slipped past them. He kept his vision downward still and had to sharply jerk it up when he heard his name being called out. “Yes?” 

It was a DEA agent— She held out her hand with a tiny smile. “Hello—I’m Patricia. I understand you’re dealing with someone who had dealt Methamphetamine?” 

“Yes, that’s correct.” Adam said strongly, shaking her hand. 

“Blue Sky, I see.” 

Adam hummed. “Not necessarily…” When she showed a look of confusion, he continued on, “We got a surprise when the tests came back as Blue Sky. S…. was a small time dealer on the corner there, nearby that mess of abandoned buildings. The most he ever had was 79% pure Methamphetamine, we’ve been tracking him for awhile now.” 

“Right, S. Rings a slight bell—what was his real name?” 

“Travis Miguel.” 

“Yes! Now I remember. Couple of months back—we had him in our custody.”  
Adam raised his eyebrows. “Oh, I see. On what charge?” He blinked, trying to recall Travis’s file. 

“Simple questioning. His involvement in something else had brought up concern.” 

“Huh, okay.” He said, then crossed arms and looked onto the soon to unfold scene in between an interrogator and S.

It had only been going for a solid five minutes and then----

“Yes, sir?” Patricia’s voice—Momentarily distracted, Adam tried to re-align his hearing back onto the important scene behind the window. What could they find? 

She had pressed a couple of fingers up to her ear where an earpiece— Bluetooth---lay, hugging the cartilage. There was a faint whisper, a murmur, coming from the other end. Must have been a superior. 

“Right now?” A whisper. “But—“ A pause. She fidgeted a bit. 

“Right, understood, sir.” 

Within a fast moment, Patricia flipped her long hair over her shoulder and ended the call. Her shoes made a distinct noise as they approached the interrogation room’s door, and she knocked on it, which distracted both occupants within the area. The interrogator gave a look to the dealer, before scooting his chair out and going over to the door and cracked it open with what seemed like a loud squeak. 

“…..Yes?” He wasn’t pleased. 

Patricia looked firmly at him. “…Higher up orders. We are to take him into our custody immediately.” 

The man looked a bit dumbfounded. “…But we haven’t even interrogated him yet.” 

“Right…. NOW.” 

The interrogator sighed, glowering at her. “It can wait, can’t it?” 

“No—would you like to talk to my supervisor?” 

A grunt. “Sure. So we’re on the same page… I’m confused.” 

“I can understand that. He’ll call you shortly.” Patricia pressed a button on her headset. “Sir?” 

That same murmur from like before. 

“This officer doesn’t agree to your decision.”

A pause, then the woman said, “Alright, sir.” Then she looked at the man, smiling a bit. “He’ll be right with you. Your phone will ring shortly.” 

Confusion from both Adam and interrogator appeared. “He has my number?” 

“He keeps track of all law enforcement.” She shortly answered, then as if on cue, the interrogator’s phone rang, a piercing sound. 

He felt a bit spooked. Just how high did this line of command go? He slipped it out, and lo and behold, the DEA was calling him. He lifted an eyebrow, then slid a finger to answer the call. “Yes?” 

“Hello, I’ve heard you have some concerns.” It was a calm, composed voice. A bit rackety with age, but still a bit young yet. 

“Yes, sir— my interrogation hasn’t yet started with this dealer. I feel that we need to gather a-all the information possible.” Damn, did his voice just crack?

A slight snort of amusement. “Well….” The man drummed his fingers on his desk, it could be heard. “Are you aware it is Blue Sky Methamphetamine?” 

“U-Uh—“ 

He didn’t give the other anytime to speak. “The purest Methamphetamine that had previously been on the streets. We have to take that extremely seriously.” 

“Of course, sir. It’s just—“ 

“Just what? I’m sorry, Mr….?” 

“Jameson, sir.” 

“Mr. Jameson, then. You were saying?” 

“It’s just that we’ve tracking down this man for awhile now from what I understand…” 

“I can understand that, you want to be the ones to catch him. But we have to take a keen interest in Blue Sky, since it had been something not known for a whole year and half, and of what big scale it had. It had even reached Europe.” Was that hidden pride within the man’s voice? Mr. Jameson shook it off. The mysterious man continued after a small pause, “… Could there be one of the cooks cooking again? Or someone different?” 

“I don’t know sir… He had only been dealing it. This once.” 

“Hmm. We’ll be sure to keep you and the Albuquerque Police Department updated.” The man adjusted his glasses, as he spoke. 

“Uh---“ 

“Goodbye, Mr. Jameson.” 

Then call ended abruptly, leaving a slightly defeated Mr. Jameson. Patricia tilted her head towards him. “I suppose it went well then.” 

The interrogator lifted his eyebrows. “……Yeah.” 

“Good!” She said in a peppy voice, motioning for two other DEA agents into the room. “Mr. Miguel, you’ll be coming with us.” 

Travis looked about as dumbfounded as the interrogator did. 

\--

Travis kept his eyes wide open as he watched the surroundings pass him by. Several buildings either stood tall or short as they drove through the city; several people showed themselves on the sidewalks conversing and laughing with each other. 

He tried to get comfortable, but it had been useless--- his hands being cuffed together. It was still a nice ride nonetheless, but he couldn’t help but feel dread. 

All he got it from was some guy, that was it. 

Some guy who promised the rise of Heisenberg would happen again.

His thoughts were interrupted all of a sudden, as the vehicle screeched to a halt. He was ordered to get out, and three agents surrounded him. Oh, yeah, he wasn’t nervous at all. 

Within moments, Travis was ushered into the building, his eyes watching agents going to and fro, plainly ignoring him. 

Thank god. 

Puzzlement rang onto his face, as they had been weaving and ducking past all of the higher-ups so far. “Uh—what’s going on?” He muttered towards one of the agents with him. 

“You’re seeing the Head.” 

“Wait, w-what?”

“The Head of the DEA, we don’t joke around with what you had, boy.” 

“That’s insane!” 

“Be quiet.” He grunted out the order, and Travis reluctantly fell silent. 

The group soon stopped in front an office with a nameplate off to the side--- ‘Head of the DEA’. It didn‘t make sense why the Head wouldn’t just be visiting, but instead of that flashing through the dealer’s mind, it was panic. He tried to struggle, but the agents held onto him. 

Travis swallowed hard---

He blinked. 

The office was quite large—pictures off to the side for decoration, and there was even a small fountain within the room. Little fancy details adorned the room. The Head’s back of chair was facing the dealer, as Travis was led closer to the desk, separating the two. 

“….You have him?” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Good…. Patricia, you stay. This stays in between the three of us.” 

Patricia nodded. “Of course, sir.” The other two agents left the room now, letting the door click shut.

“…..How did this man get into the system again?” 

She was used to the strange questions. “Apparently the Police Department had been tracking him awhile… about two months now.” 

There was a sigh. “….I need you to destroy those records.” 

She furrowed her brows. “Timeframe?” 

“Three days, no more than a week.” 

Travis widened his eyes. “…..What?” He whispered, shocked. 

“Oh, right. Travis Miguel….” The Head turned his chair only a quarter towards Travis, so his face or discernable features wouldn’t be revealed. “Crystal Methamphetamine. How long have you been dealing? Remind me.” He said through gritted teeth, it sounded like. 

“U-Uh—“ Travis said unsure of himself. What the HELL was going on? Why wasn’t he being reprimanded, thrown into a DEA holding cell or something? “…About 2 years…” 

“….Sir.” 

“Uh, sir.” Travis repeated, gulping. 

“Thank you. Now, what made you slip up?” 

The man blinked. “Uh….. Not sure… W-What… is this reverse psychology or something??” 

“….No. Okay, another question. Yours is the purest in Albuquerque, correct? Even if it’s only… what, 80%?” 

“Uh, yeah… sir..” 

“Good. Then I had the right to seek you out.” 

“Right to seek me out?” A harsh pause. “….W-What’s going to happen to me?”

“Nothing. Absolutely nothing.” 

“….That has to be reverse psychology! Holy SHIT!” 

“Shut up!” The Head growled. “I mean it.” 

“Who the hell…. Would…..” 

Not answering his question, the Head interrupted. “I want you to continue selling Blue Sky Methamphetamine.” 

“AM I DREAMING?” 

A scoff. “No, just a change in the direction of this governmental department, as a whole.” 

“Who…. ARE… you?” Travis stumbled back, but Patricia kept him in place. 

“I think we all know who I am….” A sigh. 

“U-Uh! Some meth dealer????” 

“Dealer, no.” 

“……I can’t say Kingpin, I mean, COME ON!” 

“No, you’re absolutely correct, Travis.” 

The man finally spun his chair around to face Travis--- the light glinting off his glasses as it hit them. The iconic porkpie hat rested on top of his head. A small smile was adorned on Walt's face, as he took in the surprise of Travis. 

“Now, you must know.” 

Travis was speechless. He’d know that face from anywhere—from the legend. 

“….Heisenberg.”

**Author's Note:**

> I totally didn't get this idea from Saturday Night Live's Walter White Cameo back in December, ha! :P Hoping more canon characters appear later on.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this so far! :3
> 
> [[As for my other two BB stories, I'm hoping to update them in the next couple of days <3 ]]


End file.
